MCF: A Halloween Mystery
by DisneyGal1234
Summary: Mystery Case Files, thier boyfriends, Mordecai and Rigby go to a house they think is haunted and find out a dark secret. Can they have a great Halloween or will this be thier last one?
1. CAST

**Here is the cast for my upcoming Mystery Case Files story. Since October is around the corner, I decided to do a Halloween story. I hope you all like it.**

_Summary: Mystery Case Files, thier boyfriends, Mordecai and Rigby go to a house they think is haunted and find out a dark secret. Can they have a great Halloween or will this be thier last one?_

* * *

**CAST:**

**Girls Costumes...**

DisneyGal1234/Daisy...Neko (Half Human-Half Cat)

Detective88/Raina...Cleopatra

trachie17/Tracy ...Eponine (Les Miserables)

Subuku no Jess/Jessy...need help

Starzilla/Starz...Werewolf

emmydisney17/Emmy...need help

* * *

**Boys Costumes...**

Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto)...Neko (Half Human-Half Cat)

Cedric Diggory (Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire)...Knight

Seamus Finnigan (Harry Potter)...Marius (Les Miserables)

Aaron1248/Aaron (Fellow Author)...need help

Riku (Kingdom Hearts)...werewolf

Nosedive Flashblade (Mighty Ducks)...need help

* * *

**Other Members Costumes...**

Mordecai(Regular Show)...Vampire

Rigby(Regular Show)...Vampire

* * *

**Songs:**

MCF Theme Song- MCF

This is Halloween (The Nightmare Before Christmas)- Raina, Tracy, Jessy and Emmy

Calling all the Monster (A.N.T Farm)- MCF

Sally's Song (The Nigthmare Before Christmas)-Daisy

**More song ideas open**


	2. This is Halloween

**Here is the first chapter of this Halloween Mystery. To Billy Arritoon and Disneefreek, I have been thinking about this story for a long time and I decided that I will let you guys appear on an chapter as Mystery Case Files go to the haunted house, I hope you two understand.**

* * *

**Ch.1: This is Halloween**

We see a stage decorated with Halloween decorations. Suddenly, the curtains open and we see DisneyGal1234 aka Daisy, Detective88 aka Raina, trachie17 aka Tracy, Subuku no Jess aka Jessy, Starzilla aka Starz and emmydisney17 aka Emmy coming to the stage. The girls snap their fingers and suddenly, they were wearing Halloween Costumes. The girls giggled a bit and then pop music to the instrumental version of the _Monster High_ theme song played as the title credits rolled.

**DisneyGal1234 Stories Presents**

**An Mystery Case Files Story**

"**MCF: A Halloween Mystery"**

**Starring...**

**Bridgit Mendler as DisneyGal1234/Daisy**

**Selena Gomez as Detective88/Raina**

**Emily Osment as trachie17/Tracy**

**Demi Lovato as Starzilla/Starz**

**Vyvan Pham as Subuku No Jess/Jessy**

**Nicki Blonsky as emmydisney17/Emmy**

**J.G Quintel as Mordecai**

**William Salyers as Rigby**

**Yuri Lowenthal as Sasuke Uchiha**

**Robert Pattinson as Cedric Diggory**

**David Gallagher as Riku**

**Devon Murray as Seamus Finnigan**

**Jason Griffth as Aaron1248/Aaron**

**And **

**Steve Mackall as Nosedive Flashblade**

Daisy:

**Walking down a darkened hallway**

**Everybody turns to look at you**

**It's not because you're different**

**It's just because you're so wicked cool**

Jessy, Emmy, and Raina:

**A sinister style, mystery with a smile**

**You're drop dead gorgeous, drop dead gorgeous**

Tracy, Starz:

**Crimes give me the creeps, but when I'm with my peeps**

**You can't ignore us**

**This is where the cool kids rule**

**Written by DisneyGal1234**

**Produced by Starzilla**

**Animation by trachie17**

**Layouts by emmydisney17**

**Music by Subuku No Jess and Detective88**

**Directed by DisneyGal1234**

Daisy, Jessy, Emmy, Raina, Tracy, Starz:

**Mystery Case Files**

**Mystery Case **

**Mystery Case Files**

**Come on, don't be shy**

**Mystery Case **

**The party never dies**

**Mystery Case Files**

**Mystery Case **

**Mystery Case Files**

**Freaky, chic and fly**

**Mystery Case **

**Where villain bodies lie**

* * *

Our mystery story begins in a windy day, it was October 31, Halloween Day. Suddenly, an 18 year old girl with reddish brown hair, buck teeth and dark brown, dark purple glasses that are rectangle with rounded edges. She wears an fishing hat, a purple shirt with blue pants and black to white shoes, a magical wrist band named emmydisney17 aka Emmy began to get out of her house.

"Finally, Halloween is here" Emmy cheered as music began to play then she started to sing.

Emmy:

**Boys and girls of every age**

**Wouldn't you like to see something strange?**

**Come with us and you will seeT**

**his, our town of Halloween**

As she sang, another 18 year old girl with brunette wavy hair and green eyes, a blue long sleeve shirt, a pink jacket with a number 10 on the right side; she wore white jeans, light blue shoes, and a weird watch on her right wrist called the Ultimatrix named trachie17 aka Tracy Tennyson opened her door as she sang.

Tracy:

**This is Halloween, this is Halloween**

**Pumpkins scream in the dead of night**

**This is Halloween, everybody make a scene**

**Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright**

**It's our town, everybody scream**

**In this town of Halloween**

As Tracy walked around town, a 14 year old girl with long dark brown hair, light tan skin, a white tank top over a pink cardigan, dark blue jeans with the word "BONGO" on them, a black belt and white sneakers named Detective88 aka Raina Clouseau went walking with her.

Raina:

**I am the one hiding under your bed**

**Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red**

**I am the one hiding under yours stairs**

**Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair**

Emmy, Tracy and Raina:

**This is Halloween, this is Halloween**

**Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!**

**In this town we call homeE**

**veryone hail to the pumpkin song**

Tracy:

**In this town, don't we love it now?**

**Everybody's waiting for the next surprise**

**Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can**

**Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll...**

Emmy and Raina;

**Scream! This is Halloween**

**Red 'n' black, slimy green**

**Aren't you scared?**

**Well, that's just fine**

**Say it once, say it twice**

**Take a chance and roll the dice**

**Ride with the moon in the dead of night**

As the three girls walked together, an 18 year old girl with black hair and brown eyes, wearing a black t-shirt, red pants, green sneakers, purple jacket, and red baseball cap on named Subuku no Jess aka Jessy Krelborn went to the group.

Jessy:

**Everybody scream, everbody scream**

**In our town of Halloween!**

**I am the clown with the tear-away face**

**Here in a flash and gone without a trace**

**I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"**

**I am the wind blowing through your hair**

Suddenly, she transformed to her monster form, OogieJess as she sang.

OogieJess:

**I am the shadow on the moon at night**

**Filling your dreams to the brim with fright**

Raina, Emmy, Tracy, OogieJess/Jessy:

**This is Halloween, this is Halloween**

**Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!**

**Halloween! Halloween!**

**Tender lumplings everywhere**

**Life's no fun without a good scare**

**That's our job, but we're not mean**

**In our town of Halloween**

As the girls and monster walked, an 16 year old girl with brown hair, a white tank top, a hot pink polo, pink flipflops, blue jeans, and a pink star tattoo over her left eye named Starzilla or Starz for short begin to decorate her house.

Emmy:

**In this town**

**Don't we love it now?**

**Everybody's waiting for the next surprise**

OogieJess and Tracy:

**Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back**

**And scream like a banshee**

**Make you jump out of your skin**

**This is Halloween, everyone scream**

**Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy**

**Our man Jack is King of the Pumpkin patch**

**Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now!**

The last person who came out of her house was a 16 year old girl with tan skin,medium/long black hair wearing a jade green shirt with dark blue jeans, white tennis shoes with green stars design on it named DisneyGal1234 aka Daisy Sarutobi was decorating her and her parent's Sophie and Howl's house with her father's fire demon Calcifer and their friend scarecrow Turniphead.

"Ready, I think you look great Turniphead" Daisy said as Calcifer agreed.

Emmy and OogieJess:

**This is Halloween, this is Halloween**

**Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!**

**In this town we call home**

**Everyone hail to the pumpkin song**

All:

**La la la la-la la la la-la la la**

As the song ended, Mystery Case Files began to cheer. Starz and Daisy began to join their friends and hugged them.

"Well Mystery Case Files, How about we go to the Headquarters to surprise our friends Rigby and Mordecai" Emmy said.

"Sounds like a great idea" OogieJess said as he/she transformed back to Jessy.

"Maybe we can tell the boys to meet us there" Tracy said.

Soon, all the girls left to the Mystery Case Files Headquarters to visit their friends.

* * *

**Looks like we will have a great Halloween. Next chapter will be about Mordecai and Rigby telling us about the haunted house which our case will be.**


	3. The Haunted House

**Here is the next chapter where Mordecai and Rigby tell me and the girls about a haunted house which our Halloween Mystery is.**

* * *

**Ch.2: The Haunted House**

Soon, all the girls began to arrive at the MCF Headquarters. As Emmy began to knock the door, two little vampires began to scare them.

"**BOOO**" the vampires began to scare them. But instead of being scared, the girls began to laugh.

"Good one guys." Tracy said. Soon, the vampires began to remove their capes to reveal a blue jay and a brown raccoon named Mordecai and Rigby.

"I told you it won't work Mordecai." Rigby said to his friend.

"Well, it worked last year." Mordecai said. The girls looked at them with an angry look on their faces.

"We were a year young." said Emmy as the rest of the girls agreed.

"Anyway, Happy Halloween you two." Raina said.

"We brought you some candy." Starz said as Daisy begin to hold a big bowl of candy.

"Thank you, you girls are the best." Rigby said as he and Mordecai stuffed their mouths with candy as the girls watched.

As they finished eating, the animals began to tell the girls about a house they saw days ago and they think is haunted.

"A haunted house. How cool to see it around Halloween time, which is today." Jessy said as she heard the story.

"I don't know. It sounds scary and spooky." Daisy said as she shivered with fear.

"Don't worry Daisy. We will tell the boys to come with us so that if something creepy happens, they can protect us." Emmy said. Soon, all the girls began to call their boyfriends. The boys began to agreed that they will spend Halloween with them.

"Then, is all settle. Tonight, we will go to the haunted house, on Halloween." Tracy said as lighting began to strike as she began to sing.

Tracy:

**There's something wicked out there**  
**We feel it in the air**  
**It whispers, 'Come and find me if you dare.'**

Jessy/Raina:

**We sense disaster lurking**  
**Must save the neighborhood**  
**This monster must be stopped for good**

All:

**We're girls on a mission**  
**We'll keep on searchin'**  
**Girls on a mission**  
**Whether by day or moonlight**  
**Girls on a mission**  
**We'll keep on lurkin'**  
**Girls on a mission**  
**Making it safe out at night**

Starz:

**We see the full moon rising**  
**We hear the howls at night**  
**But you remain out of our sight**

Emmy/Daisy:

**We hope we're getting closer**  
**We don't know what's in store**  
**But clues are leading to your door**

All:

**We're girls on a mission**  
**We'll keep on searchin'**  
**Girls on a mission**  
**Whether by day or moonlight**  
**Girls on a mission**  
**We'll keep on lurkin'**  
**Girls on a mission**  
**Making it safe out at night**

**We're girls on a mission**  
**We'll keep on searchin'**  
**Girls on a mission**  
**Whether by day or moonlight**  
**Girls on a mission**  
**We'll keep on lurkin'**  
**Girls on a mission**  
**Making it safe out at night**

As the song ended, the girls began to look at the haunted house with a determined look.

"I don't care what happens, we will solve this mystery." Daisy said with a determined look on her face.

* * *

**Looks like we are going to the haunted house on Halloween night. Next chapter will be about us Mystery Case Files, the boys, Mordecai and Rigby get ready with our costumes and go to the haunted house.**


	4. Entering the Haunted House

**Here is the next chapter where us Mystery Case Files, our boyfriends, Mordecai and Rigby go to the haunted house.**

* * *

**Ch.3: Entering the Haunted House**

As the day went on, the girls began to go to the nearest costume store. As they walk to the door, they smiled on seeing a group of boys.

The first was a 17 year old boy with sandy brown hair and hazel eyes, he wearing, red and gold clothes with a red and gold striped tie and black pants and shoes; This was Tracy's boyfriend. Seamus Finnigan

The second was a 17 year old teenage boy with black spiked hair on the back with a little blue tint, wearing a dark blue collar shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back, white shorts, arm bands and leg bands and blue ninja shoes; he's Sasuke Uchiha. He was Daisy's boyfriend

The third was a 16 year old boy with blown back dirty blonde hair, gold eyes, a black tuxedo with a gold tie, and a green robe; he was Cedric Diggory. He's Raina boyfriend.

The fourth was a 16 year old boy with blonde hair, blue eyes, and is wearing a blue shirt, dark blue jeans, and black sneakers; he's Aaron1248 or Aaron for short he was Jessy's boyfriend

The fifth was a 16 year old boy with silver hair, a yellow tanktop with black markings, black wristbands and gloves, blue sweatpants and black and blue shoes; he was Riku. He was Starzilla's boyfriend.

The sixth and last boy with them was Emmy's boyfriend and the guys friend Nosedive Flashblade.

"Hola boys." Raina greeted as the girls hugged their boyfriends.

"Hola Raina." Cedric said as he kissed Raina as the other girls and boys 'aww' at this.

"What are you guys up to?" Daisy asked.

"Well, we are going to buy our costumes for later, you know for Halloween." Sasuke said as he pointed to the door. The girls told the boys that they were also going to buy costumes. The couples began to enter the store together. The girls began to look in the girls section while the boys looked in the boys sections.

Raina began to look for the perfect costume. She then try on a Cleopatra costume and she like it.

Cedric began to look for a costume too. He saw a knight in shining armor costume, he tried it on and he also like it.

Tracy began to look for a costume of her favorite movie, 'Le Miserables'. She looked until she saw a costume of Eponine. She tried it on and it fit her perfect.

Seamus looked around at the same aisle. He saw a costume of Marius. He tried it on and it fit.

Emmy found a costume of a warrior princess, Nosedive found a costume of a space pirate, Jessy had chosen a greek goddess costume, Aaron chose a barbarian costume, Starz and Riku had chosen a costume of a Werewolf couple and finally Daisy and Sasuke had chosen as costume as a neko couple. A neko is a half-cat, half human.

"I think we are ready." Starz said as she looked at her costume and howled happily.

* * *

**Later...**

It was nighttime and all the children were going trick-or-treating from door to door. As Mystery Case Files went back to the headquarters with the boys, Mordecai and Rigby began to get on their costumes and they were at the door waiting.

"Now Girls and Boys, Are you guys ready for the biggest Halloween Mystery yet?" Mordecai asked.

"**YES!**" Everyone said. Soon, everyone left to the haunted house. Along the way, they saw their friends coming to wish them a Happy Halloween. One of them was their friend JDS dressed like Indiana Jones, the other one was Billy Arratoon (Fellow Reviewer) as his girlfriend May (Pokémon) dressed like the Nostlagia Critic and Kim Possible. Then a group of friends came to them, They were Matt Flynn-Fletcher (Fellow Author), his girlfriend Merida (Disney Pixar's BRAVE) and Matt's brothers and sisters Phineas, Ferb and Candace. Their costumes were Ariel and Eric (Merida and Matt), Bride of Frankenstein (Candace), Mad Scientist (Phineas) and Frankenstein (Ferb). Soon, the couples, Mordecai and Rigby arrived at the haunted.

"This is not scary, I think we can handle it." Daisy said as she walked forward, suddenly thunder starts to strike scaring Daisy away as she ran and hugged Sasuke tightly.

"Is just thunder Daisy, don't be scared." Sasuke told his girlfriend.

"I know I know, I was just playing around." Daisy said, suddenly, she saw footprints going to the door.

"Looks like Daisy found our first clue." Emmy said. The door began to open and everyone went inside.

"Spooky!" Mordecai said.


	5. Snuff out the Light

**Here is the next chapter where we see the villain of this story.**

* * *

**Ch.4: Snuff out the Light**

As soon as they entered the house, Mystery Case Files, the boys, Mordecai and Rigby began to look inside not knowing that somebody was watching them.

"That's right, come inside Mystery Case Files. Tonight will be a Halloween you guys won't forget." A voice said as it watched the team coming inside. The figure began to show an evil slender man with peach skin, flamey black hair and he wore a black robe named Pitch. Pitch began to look at the detectives with an evil smirk on his face.

"That's it fall into my trap, You will all see that this Halloween might be your last one to enjoy...as humans." Pitch said as he laughed evilly and started to sing.

Pitch:

**When a man acquires a certain age**  
**And the women who adored you no longer swoon**  
**It pays to avoid the sunlit days**  
**And live by the light of the kindly moon**  
**But the moon grows old**  
**Just like us all**  
**And his beautiful years are done**  
**So now he prays through endless days**  
**To take his revenge on the sun**

**When I was a boy at my daddy's side**  
**Papa, the royal mortician**  
**Revealed to me in secret signs**  
**The mark of a magician**

**And Daddy was no dummy**  
**Did outrageous things with a mummy**  
**And often the stiffs that he would shrive**  
**Would look better dead than they did alive**

**I studied well I learnt the trade**  
**I thought my looks would never fade**  
**If I could find that recipe**  
**To give eternal youth to me**

**It was always my ambition**  
**To use Papa's tuition**  
**And gain some small remission**  
**From the vagaries of time**

**Every little ray of sunshine robs me of my youth**  
**Who to blame?**  
**Who the one?**  
**Who to curse?**  
**You know the only on to blame**  
**Would be my enemy the Sun**

**Snuff out the light**  
**Claim your right**  
**To a world of darkness**  
**Snuff out the light**  
**Neophytes**  
**Of a world of darkness**

**Supai baby turn me on**  
**Every wrinkle soon be gone**  
**I could squeeze myself with glee**  
**The promises you made to me**

**I've really stopped at nothing**  
**Murder, treachery, and lying**  
**Whatever it takes to keep my looks**  
**You really can't blame a man for trying**

**Snuff out the light**  
**Claim your right**  
**To a world of darkness**  
**Snuff out the light**  
**Neophytes**  
**Of a world of darkness**

**Snuff out the light**  
**Claim your right**  
**To a world of darkness**

**Snuff out the light**  
**Here tonight**

**Apparitions of eternal darkness**  
**Spiraling in circles through the night**  
**Creatures of beguiling blackness**  
**No more squinting in the light**

**Bats and owls and coiled sea dragons**  
**Crocodile and carrion beasts**  
**Swirling in the growing darkness**  
**Join us in the coming feast**

**Spectre wraith and apparition**  
**Spirit demon phantom shade**  
**Salamander serpents dog-faced devils**  
**Dance and watch the dying sunlight fade**

As he finished singing, Thunder began to strike in the house as Pitch smiled evilly.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. I wanted to introduce the villain in this story. Next chapter will be about us Mystery Case Files, the boys, Mordecai and Rigby exploring the house while Pitch thinks of a plan to do a curse on all of us.**


	6. Pitch Curses Cedric, Seamus, Aaron, Riku

**Here is the next chapter where The team gets seperated in different places and Pitch does a curse on the boys**

* * *

**Ch.5: Pitch Curses Cedric, Seamus, Aaron, Riku, Nosedive and Sasuke**

Mordecai and Rigby began to touch some of the items they found on the house.

"Dude, this is like an amusement park." Mordecai said.

"Yeah, except there is no food or rides." Rigby said as the duo walked and gasped on finding stuff you find on an amusement park.

"Strange. That stuff was not there." Tracy said as she saw the stuff Mordecai and Rigby found.

"I got an idea, how about we split on two teams. Me and the boys will go look in a room and you girls go look in another one." Nosedive suggested.

"What a great idea. That way we can find more clues and also who is behind all this." Emmy said.

"Please boys, be safe." Daisy said a little worried something might happen to them.

"We will be Daisy. Don't worry." Sasuke told his girlfriend as the other boys told the same to the girls. The girls nodded and the boys began to leave.

"Well, I guess we can look for clues too." Raina said as the girls nodded and the team went to another room.

"Maybe we will find food too." Mordecai said to his friends.

* * *

**With Pitch...**

Pitch began to look at everything and smirked evilly. He saw the boys looking at the library and in the kitchen.

"Well, it looks like you boys will be the first ones to fall under my spell." Pitch said as he hold some magic and blew it to where the boys were.

* * *

**With the boys...**

Aaron, Cedric and Seamus began to look at clues at the library while Riku, Nosedive and Sasuke looked at the kitchen.

"I wonder what are we going to find in this kitchen." Riku wondered as he looked around.

"I don't know Riku, but this food is good." Nosedive said as he and Sasuke took some food from the kitchen.

"Guys. That food must taste bad. Spit it out!" Nosedive said disgusted.

"No is not. It tastes good." Sasuke said as he ate. The three other boys came to them. Suddenly all six boys began to feel strange.

"Oh Cedric, look at your hand man." Seamus said as he looked at his friend.

"Yeah. Well look at your face mate." Cedric said. The six boys began to look horrified at what was happening. Suddenly they were monsters. Riku, Cedric and Sasuke were werewolves while Aaron, Nosedive and Seamus were three different types of monsters.


End file.
